


Dare to Speak

by reliablyimperfect



Series: Sound of Silence [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Adoption in the sense of Legality only, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Deaf Character, Fingering, Fluff, Jamie has been Liam's son for ages, Jamie!Verse, M/M, Panic Attacks, Riding, Selectively Mute Character, Smut, Top!Liam, bottom!Zayn, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliablyimperfect/pseuds/reliablyimperfect
Summary: To Jamie, it felt like hours while Liam’s fingers slid under the seal, breaking the length of it. It seemed like decades while he watched Liam pull out the paperwork. While he watched Liam’s eyes skim over the heading of “Petition of Adoption” and start to well up, his heart was beating so hard in his chest, he thought it would jump right out and leave the room.Or just the latest installment in my Jamie!Verse because I'm attached to the characters now.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Sound of Silence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/703434
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Dare to Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Did you ever find a cute animal as a kid? Your parents probably told you not to name it so you wouldn’t get attached.  
> Well, I named the kid, so I got attached. If I had my own kids, I’d probably love Jamie more.
> 
> The focus shifts from Zayn to Liam many times during the story. It’s not a POV story, it’s in third person. Let me know if it’s confusing at all!

When Zayn first diagnosed his son with selective mutism, he never thought he’d get to the point where he would describe his son as _too_ loud. But he could be sometimes. That boy could yell.

“BABA!” Zayn heard his son’s voice echo through the house. There was no urgency in his tone, so Zayn took his time heading down the hall to the door that stood ajar. He rapped on the wood softly before he pushed it open.

“Yeah, bub?”

“Can hang out with Jack later?” He had his head cocked slightly and a hopeful grin on his face that was hard to say no to.

“Yes. Ask Dad if he can drive you. I am going to run some errands on the other side of town.”

“Yes!”

Now only two weeks away from the start of his second-grade year, Jamie was becoming more outspoken. Jack was one of two kids in Jamie’s class that has heard him speak but even then, it had just been a few mumbled words. Jack, at first, questioned Jamil’s quietness, however, after sitting with Jamie at lunch one day, the boys became fast friends.

***

Just as Zayn grabbed a bag of dog food off the shelf, he felt his phone buzz. By the time he got it settled into the cart and pulled his phone out, the call had gone to voicemail. An unknown number. Zayn was getting sick of these telemarketer calls. Should’ve just left the damn thing at home.

His phone buzzed in his hand as he went to put it back in his pocket. With an eye roll as he saw the unknown number again, he declined the call and shoved it back in his pocket. When it rang the third time, Zayn was ready to leave it in the store. However, he picked it up.

“No, I’m not in debt, and no, I _don’t_ want to participate in any survey!” He said through gritted teeth.

“Is this Zayn?” A female voice asked.

“I don’t want to buy anything either.” Zayn added.

“It’s Maya, Jack’s mum. There’s been an accident.” Zayn froze.

“What?”

“They were restless, so I took them to the park. Jamie fell off a slide and hit his head. It’s not bad, he’s awake and fine, but we’re taking him to the hospital to get some stitches.”

“Oh. Oh my god. Okay. I’m across town but I’ll call his dad and have him meet you there!”

Zayn sprinted from the store as he dialed Liam’s number automatically.

Liam’s phone was ringing. He didn’t remember turning the sound on, but it was ringing. With a glance at the caller ID after he dug it out from between the couch cushions, he brought the phone up to his ear with a smile.

“Hey, babe,” Liam greeted. “What’s –”

“Get in your car. Jamie’s hurt.” Zayn interrupted him. Liam was off the couch in a second. He pulled on the closest pair of his shoes and grabbed his keys and wallet.

“What happened?”

“Jamie fell off the slide and busted his head. Jack’s mom is bringing him to the hospital.” The world seemed to spin around Liam as he fumbled with his keys. It took him at least four tries to get the key into the ignition. Then he sped towards the hospital with a promise to find their son.

“I’m here,” Liam said into the phone when he pulled into the parking lot.

“Good. Go find our boy.” Zayn’s voice was firm, and Liam nodded to himself as he pocketed his phone.

He tore down the hall when he arrived. Unsure of where he was going, he searched frantically for a nurses’ station. With a breath of relief upon sighting the calming pink shade of a nurses’ uniform, Liam jogged towards it.

“I’m looking for Jamil Malik.” Liam panted.

“Are you next of kin?”

“I’m his dad. Well…not his actual dad, but his dad is my fiancé. We’re getting married in a few months,” Liam grimaced, then backtracked. “Sorry, I’m Liam Payne.” A nervous babbler, Liam knew he gave too much information. His eye tracked the movements of her pulling out a chart. His foot tapped on the floor as he waited for a room number.

“I’m sorry. You’re not on his emergency contact list. I can’t allow you into his room.”

“What?”

“The only contacts I have are for a Zayn and Trisha Malik?” She said awkwardly. “I’m not legally allowed to let you in the room if you’re not a biological father or on the contact list.”

“You have to let me in there. He’s my son! He calls me ‘dad,’ I’m gonna marry his father. He can’t speak; I need to be there with him!” Liam was getting hysterical. “Lord knows how terrified he must be.”

“I can’t let you in. I’m sorry, Mr. Payne.”

“ _Please_. I’m begging you.”

“I –”

“Are you a parent?” Liam asked, suddenly serious.

“Yes, I’m –”

“Then you have an idea of how I feel for this kid. I may not have had any contribution to his birth, but he’s my damn son, and I need you to tell me his room number right the hell now!”

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to calm down.” The nurse was starting to look a bit flustered.

“Calm down? You’re saying I can’t see my son when he’s _in the hospital_ , and now you’re telling me to calm down?!”

“Sir, if you can’t control yourself, I’ll have to call security.”

“Please! Call them! Maybe someone else will listen to me.”

“Security to the first-floor nurses’ station.” Her voice echoed around Liam’s head from the intercoms, bouncing off the walls and rattling in Liam’s heaving chest. “Security to the first-floor nurses’ station.”

Liam heard boots on the linoleum before he saw security. Two security officers rounded the corner with stern looks on their faces.

“Sir, we’re gonna need you to come with us,” The man in front said.

“Please,” Liam begged. “Listen to me. My son, Jamil Eshan Malik. He’s here somewhere, and he’s got severe anxiety. He can’t speak. I _need_ to see him.”

“If you aren’t a legal parental figure or on the emergency contact list, we aren’t permitted to give you information on a patient without their parent present.”

“I _am_ a parent!” Liam was close to hysterics. He felt the tell-tale sting in his throat that signaled tears were close. “He’s almost seven. His favourite colour is purple. His best friend is my puppy, and he was playing with his friend Jack at a park and he fell off a slide. I’m begging you. Let me see my son.”

“I’m sorry, sir. We can’t do that,” The same officer spoke up again. “Please. Have a seat.” Liam shook his head. He couldn’t relax when his son was somewhere, hurting, and probably scared out of his mind.

“Liam?” Liam’s head jerked up when he heard his name. Zayn was standing at the end of the hallway with a confused look on his face. “Where’s Jamie?”

“I’m not sure. They won’t tell me.”

“What? Why not?”

“I’m not his dad, and I’m not on his emergency contact list. Just you and your mum.”

“Tell me where my damn son is,” Zayn growled.

“Can I see some ID?” The same nurse was behind the desk when Zayn and Liam walked up. Zayn practically shoved his license into her face. “Okay, Mr. Malik. Your son is still in the ER waiting to get stitched up. Bed four.”

Zayn and Liam rushed to the other side of the hospital to the ER, following signs. When they finally found the ER, it was chaos, but not because of Jamie. They found Jamie sleeping on his bed.

“Jamie?” Zayn shook his son softly so as not to scare him, but he didn’t stir. Liam ran a hand over his hair line where fresh stitches lay.

“Are you the father?” A doctor approached with a clipboard.

“Yes, we are,” Zayn said. He grabbed for Liam’s hand. “How is he?”

“My name is Dr. Shawn; I was your son’s doctor. When he came in, he was extremely distressed, so we gave him a sedative to keep him safe and still while we stitched his head up. It went perfectly, and he will need to come back in three to five days for us to remove them. There should be minimal scarring. We are working on getting him into a room so he can wake up in a quieter place.”

“Oh, thank god,” Liam breathed. “He’s going to be okay?”

“He will be just fine.”

“Where are the people who came in with him?” Zayn asked.

“We had them wait in the waiting room to give him some space,” Dr. Shawn said. “I can show you to the waiting room now.”

“Please,” Liam said. Dr. Shawn beckoned them with a hand, and they followed him down a hallway to an open room with dim lighting and plenty of seats. Liam recognised the woman and boy from the front yard of the house he dropped Jamie off at only a few hours ago.

“Maya,” Liam greeted.

“Zayn, Liam,” Maya looked like hell. Her son was curled up against her side, as quiet as Jamie can be sometimes.

“Hey. Thanks for staying. You should take Jack home.” Zayn’s voice was soft, soothing, nothing like how Liam was feeling.

“Is Jamie going to be okay?” Jack’s voice wavered. “It was an accident. We just wanted to see who could slide the fastest. He lost his balance.”

Zayn crouched down to be eye level with the small boy and rested a hand on his knee. “The doctor said he’s going to be just fine. We know it was an accident. Go home and get some rest. I’m sure Jamie will want to hang out again before school.”

“C’mon, buddy,” Jack’s mom said. They both stood up and, with another apology and farewell, walked down the hall to the exit.

Zayn and Liam had only been sitting for a few minutes when a nurse entered the room.

“Family of Jamil Malik?” They stood.

“Is he okay?” Liam asked.

“He’s still asleep, but he’s been placed in a private room. You can go and sit with him until he wakes up. I’m sure seeing a familiar face when he opens his eyes will be the best thing.” She held out an arm as if to lead them to the room. Liam gathered their stuff quickly and followed.

She led them to a room, Room 626, and told them to go ahead and someone would be by to check on Jamie soon, but to just let him rest. They both settled themselves on opposite sides of the bed, and Liam put his face in his hands.

“You okay?” Zayn’s voice, even at a whisper, was loud in the otherwise quiet room. The intermittent beep of Jamie’s heart monitor calmed Liam, but he still felt on edge.

“I’m sorry.”

“What, why?”

“I said I would find him. I couldn’t be here with him.” Behind his hands, Liam could feel his eyes watering. He took a deep breath to calm himself, but when he let it out, his breath trembled. He heard a chair scrape softly over the floor and Zayn’s scent washed over him as an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

“I’m not upset.”

“Why? I’m furious!” Liam exclaimed, picking his head up. When he saw his son laid out on the hospital bed, looking oh so small, he lowered his voice again. “He’s my son. I’m here with him every day. He’s as much my son as he is yours, and they wouldn’t let me see him!” His voice cracked.

“He’s okay, babe. Just a cut on his head.” Liam shook his head but didn’t say anything. “Want me to get you some water? A sandwich?”

“Water, sure, yeah.” Zayn got up and left the room quietly. When he was gone, Liam glanced up at Jamie. His face was peaceful, still, calm. Liam carefully shifted the small boy and slid into the bed next to him. He didn’t stir at all, still knocked out from whatever drug they’d given him. Liam held his son close to his chest. Jamie’s face rested against his neck, so Liam could feel each breath as he exhaled.

An insistent poking woke Liam up, and he blinked his eyes open, fully alert. Jamie’s eyes were blinking at him, and his teeth were worrying his bottom lip.

“Hey buddy,” Liam said. “How do you feel?”

‘Sleepy, head hurts a little. But okay.’ His hands were moving slowly, and his eyes fluttered, like he was still out of it, but as Liam took in his face, he seemed okay.

“I’m so sorry we weren’t there when you got hurt, Jamie.” Liam pulled Jamie against his chest for a hug. A little hand nudged him in his ribs, and he pulled back to look at his son.

‘Was scary, but I’m okay.’ His little face looked worried.

“It’s okay to be scared. Jack’s mom called, and I was scared, too.”

‘You scared?’

“Of _course_ I was. I yelled at a nurse when I got here.” Liam didn’t tell him any more than that, not wanting to upset him or make him feel bad. Jamie chuckled.

‘Really?’

“Yeah,” Liam said. “But I’m glad you’re okay. Do you want me to go get a doctor and see if they can give you anything for your headache?” Jamie shook his head and shuffled closer to Liam, yawning.

Jamie’s eyes were starting to slip closed when Zayn walked back in with sandwiches and bottles of water, followed by the doctor.

“Is he awake?” Dr. Shawn asked.

“He just was, yeah.” Liam said.

Jamie waved a hand at Zayn, and he walked over to kiss his head. “How do you feel?”

Jamie’s hand came up to his chest and his thumb touched his sternum with his other fingers splayed out. ‘Fine.’

“He complained of a headache when he woke up,” Liam said.

“We can give him a bit of medicine for that, but too much and he’ll have to stay the night. I’ll go get some.”

“Thanks,” Zayn said. When the doctor had left, Zayn moved over to the bed. “Hey buddy.” Zayn cupped a hand over Jamie’s cheek softly. “How are you?”

‘Daddy told you. My head hurts, I’m sleepy. That’s it.’

“Are you hungry?”

‘Little bit, yeah.’

“Want a sandwich?” Jamie nodded, and Zayn grabbed a sandwich for him. Jamie ate, unsurprisingly, in silence. When the doctor came back in with his medicine, he said that if Jamie still felt okay in an hour, he could go home.

Liam shifted the car into park and let out a breath. He watched the headlights on Zayn’s car flash next to him on the wall of the house as he parked. He got out, locked the car, and walked to the rear passenger door to get Jamie out. He had fallen asleep on the way home, despite the short drive.

“Got him?” Zayn asked quietly. Liam nodded, and let Zayn lead the way to the door to unlock it.

Liam got Jamie settled into his bed and turned the hall light on as he left. He couldn’t help but glance back at the boy, not wanting to leave him.

“He’ll be fine,” Zayn said, pulling him into their own bedroom. “C’mon, we deserve an early night, too. Let him sleep it off.”

“But what if he needs something?”

“Then he can come get us. He bumped his head, Li, he didn’t break a leg.” Liam sighed, but allowed Zayn to lead him to the bedroom.

***

Liam woke up the next morning in time to see the sky’s first flash of bright orange as the sun rose. It made sense since they had gone to bed so early. Zayn was still snoring lightly next to him, so he got out of bed and padded to Jamie’s room. He knocked lightly in case he was still sleeping, but when he opened the door, Jamie was propped up against his headboard reading a comic.

Liam’s eyes flashed to the dark stitches that were a stark contrast to his skin. He felt his heart ache.

“Hey,” Liam greeted. Jamie lifted his head and smiled at Liam. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Jamie said. Liam almost collapsed when he heard his son’s voice. He and Zayn had sat up for a bit the night before wondering if Jamie would speak. Zayn had said he wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t, considering the trauma of the day before.

“How did you sleep?”

“Think…woke up once. But okay.”

“Do you want some breakfast?”

“No thanks.”

Liam walked to the bed to kiss Jamie’s forehead, on the opposite side of the dark stitches. “Let me know if you need anything.” He said.

“Okay.”

Zayn was up by the time Jamie wandered down the hall, finally hungry. Zayn had come out of the room shortly after Liam got settled on the couch, and he curled up to Liam’s side. They had turned on the television to some kids’ show they (totally didn’t) like.

“Daddy?”

“Hey, bub, you okay? You need something?”

“Fine, dad,” Jamie rolled his eyes. Liam glared at Zayn, who shrugged.

“You taught him that.” Liam accused.

“What do you need, kid?” Zayn asked, ignoring Liam with a smile thrown in his direction.

“I’m hungry.” He stated.

“Oh!” Liam jumped up. “What do you want? Pancakes? Eggs?”

“Can have cereal?”

“I can make you something, it’s no big deal.”

“Um,” Liam saw Jamie shoot a glance at Zayn. “Eggs sound good.”

“With ham?” Liam asked, moving to the kitchen.

“Sure! Thanks!”

“Anything for my boy.” Liam put out a hand to ruffle his hair as he walked by but retracted it when he remembered Jamie’s head might still hurt.

They sat down for breakfast a while later, steaming eggs scrambled with diced ham and cheese. Liam had also made some bacon to go with it, wanting to give the boy a good breakfast after his eventful day yesterday.

“Is it okay?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, babe, tastes great.” Zayn said as he swallowed a bite of eggs.

“Jamie?” Liam prompted.

“Yeah, ‘s goob, dad.” Jamie mumbled around the food in his mouth. Liam didn’t even comment on him talking with his mouth full.

“Good. Do you need anything else? Juice?”

“I’m good,” Jamie said with a grin.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Liam saw Jamie glance at Zayn again.

“Jamie, come help with the dishes!” Zayn called as he finished rinsing them.

“It’s okay, I can dry them,” Liam said. He came up behind Zayn and grabbed a rag. “Let him play.”

“It’s his job for the week, babe. He can do it.” Zayn flashed a weird look at Liam, but he didn’t say anything. “Jamie!”

“I’m gonna head up and shower,” Liam said with a kiss to his cheek. He passed Jamie on his way into the kitchen. Zayn saw his gaze linger on his forehead for a second or two before he hung his head and walked out. It didn’t go unnoticed by Jamie.

“Why daddy being weird?” Jamie whispered.

“I think yesterday really scared him,” Zayn said evasively.

“You’re lying.” Jamie’s face scrunched up. “You tell me no lies, so why you lie to me?”

“Dad is upset because he couldn’t be with you yesterday,” Zayn sighed. He saw Jamie’s face crumple and clarified, “He’s not upset with you. He’s upset with himself.”

“Why? He was there.”

“But he wasn’t allowed to see you until I got there,” Zayn said sadly. He picked up a plate that was ready to be dried and handed it to his son, who held a rag. “He’s not your dad, so the law said he couldn’t see you without me.”

Jamie took the plate from Zayn and looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows as he dried it. “But he _is_ my dad.”

“Technically, no, he’s not. I’m your dad, and you love Liam, so you call him dad. But legally he’s not your father.”

“Legally?”

“Like when people adopt another person’s baby, they have to go through a legal process to become their parent. It’s not just about living with them and how you feel. It’s like rules. Like the rules in your classroom at school, but more serious. One of those rules says that, when someone is at the doctor, or the hospital, they have to be a member of your family to be able to see you. He didn’t adopt you, so legally he isn’t your father.”

“So, he adopts me?” Jamie asked. “He not want to?”

“I guess we just haven’t talked about it.” Zayn handed his son another plate, and then set a cup on the counter for him to dry next.

“Well, can he?”

“Do you want him to?”

“Yeah!” He chirped. “But, what do I do?”

“I have to do some research, but it’ll be a lot of paperwork that I do before everything is settled.”

“Can be surprise?” Jamie asked, eyes bright with excitement.

“Sure. Any special reason why?”

“I tell him for birthday?”

“If everything is settled by then, you can give him the papers.” Zayn suggested. “If not, yeah, you can write something down or tell him.”

“Yay!” He cheered. “When his birthday?”

“You start school in two weeks, and his birthday is a little more than two weeks after that.” Jamie nodded, and they continued the dishes in silence.

It was three weeks later before any real headway was made in the paperwork department. Jamil’s anxiety, Zayn could tell, was ramping up as Liam’s birthday got closer and there wasn’t anything to show his dad. However, when Zayn heard Jamie’s feet running down the hall to his classroom after the bell rang, there was a smile on his face.

‘Why smile?’ A huffing Jamie signed to his father.

“Because I have good news.” Jamie cocked his head, meaning ‘what news?’ Zayn pulled out the packet of paper that was dropped off at the front office this afternoon. Giving the school address for the paperwork was the best decision he’d made, since Liam would have seen the official-looking packet in the mail and opened it. He handed the packet to Jamie, who furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he sounded out the words on the paper, just like Zayn had taught him.

“Ree-port…of…UH-dop-tee-on?” Jamie frowned up at Zayn. “What?”

“So, the ‘t-i-o-n’ at the end of the last word makes the ‘shun’ sound. Try again?”

“Ree-port…of…UH-dop-shun.” Zayn watched the cogs in Jamie’s brain work as he put the sounds he read together. “UH-dop-shun…uh-dop-shun.”

“Report of…” Zayn prompted.

“Uh-dop-shun.”

“Say it again.”

“A-dop-shun. Adoption!” Jamie’s eyes widened as he yelled the word. “I’m gon’ be ‘dopted!” Jamie threw himself into Zayn’s arms as the meaning became clear in his head.

“I’m gonna have to fill it all out at school so daddy won’t see, but yes. This is the last step before a court date, so when it’s all filled out, you can wrap it and give it to him.”

“I so excited! Can find wrapping paper?” Jamie’s wide, glowing smile warmed Zayn’s heart from where it was pressed against his chest. There was no way that Zayn could say no to that.

“Of course. We’ll find the best wrapping paper ever!”

***

Later that night, when Liam went to tuck Jamie in, he found his son worrying and tugging on his bottom lip, eyebrows draw together, and eyes blank.

“Hey, buddy,” Liam greeted softly. Jamie’s eyes came to focus on Liam’s face, but the worry was still there. “What’s got you thinking so hard this late?”

“Nothin’,” Jamie said quietly.

“Can I do anything to make it better?”

“Baba tuck me in tonight?” Liam couldn’t ignore the pang in his chest at Jamie’s words, but the bond Zayn and the boy had was beyond anything Liam had ever seen, so he nodded wordlessly and backed out of the room.

“Jamie asked for you to tuck him in.” Zayn glanced up at Liam but nodded and headed to see what was up.

“Daddy said you wanted me to tuck you in?”

“Wha’ ‘f dad says no?” Jamie’s small voice called from his bed.

“Did he say he didn’t want to tuck you in?” Zayn’s eyebrows drew together. That doesn’t sound like Liam at all.

“Nooo,” Jamie huffed. “What if he not wan’ ‘dopt me?”

“Oh, my sweet boy, there isn’t a doubt in my mind that he’ll say yes.” Zayn curled up next to Jamie, wishing the anxiety that plagued his little body would leave him alone just this once. He shouldn’t doubt the love Liam has for him. “He will be so excited; I wouldn’t be surprised if he cried.”

“Not wanna make Daddy cry!” Jamie’s face looked appalled.

“Well, sometimes, people get so happy they cry. They’re called happy tears. You can cry for lots of different reason. Not just sad or hurt.”

“Hmm.” Jamie hummed, and Zayn could tell he was thinking about it.

“You remember a few years ago when you weren’t comfortable enough to talk to grandma?” Jamie thought for a second but nodded. “Do you remember the day you _had_ to talk to her?”

“Yeah,” he said softly. He didn’t like that memory.

“When grandma told me you spoke to her, I was so happy that you were finally comfortable enough to talk to her, but she told me how upset you were about it, and when you spoke you were crying. I think you were crying because you were frustrated.”

“What’s that?”

“Frustrated?” Jamie nodded. “It’s like when you’re mad because you can’t do something, but you’re really mad at yourself. There are other reasons, like being mad or frustrated or even happy, that people cry.”

“So, daddy not sad?”

“No, buddy. He will be very, very happy.” Jamie smiled and shuffled to lay down. “Go to bed now, okay?”

“Okay, baba.”

“Love you,” Zayn said. “Night.”

“Night.”

***

The day before Liam’s birthday came quickly after Jamie started school. Excited and nervous for a new year, Jamie didn’t complain once about the early mornings or the new faces. Zayn also had an inkling that his son was excited for the fast-approaching celebration.

“Baba, how many days?” Jamie asked. He was drawing on the board while Zayn filed some paperwork and finished working one afternoon. Zayn, knowing exactly what his son was talking about, answered immediately.

“It’s tomorrow, bub.” Jamie’s excited face was looking at his father when Zayn met his gaze. “I know; it’s close, huh?” Jamie’s head bobbed up and down.

The conversation lulled as Zayn pulled out a mound of paperwork from a recent meeting. Zayn’s gaze flicked up a handful of times to his son, but he didn’t say anything.

“Baba?” Zayn glanced up and quirked an eyebrow. Jamie was silent for a moment while he either juggled words in his mind, or found the nerve to voice them. “Will say yes, right?”

“C’mere,” Zayn called. When Jamil was settled on his lap, Zayn hugged him close and spoke quietly in his ear. “I can’t think of a single thing your dad would want more than to call you his son. But you know, even if he says no, that doesn’t mean he loves you any less.”

“Okay.” Zayn didn’t think Jamie really understood, but he was still young. He didn’t have to understand yet.

***

“Happy birthday, babe,” Zayn whispered as he set a plate on the bedside table.

“DADDY!” Jamie nonchalantly screamed as he launched himself onto the bed.

“Bub, shhh. Dad’s still sleepy.” Zayn half-heartedly chastised. He couldn’t reprimand him too much; he knew he was excited to give his present.

When Liam was _really_ awake, Zayn handed him his first present. He watched Liam’s sleepy face light up as he saw the blue-and-red wrapping paper. Already knowing what he was unwrapping, Zayn kept his eyes focused on Liam’s face. As he tore the wrapping paper off the new wallet Zayn had painstakingly picked out, Liam’s face split into a grin.

In all, per Liam’s request of “I don’t need much, just you and Jamie, babe,” he got the wallet, a new drill, a receipt for a portrait company for some renewed family pictures, and a macaroni art sculpture from Jamie’s art class.

“Babe, go get it,” Zayn whispered to Jamie. He let out a small squeal and launched himself off the bed to grab the adoption paperwork.

“Get what, Z?” Liam asked, a bit uncertain.

“Shhhh…” Zayn pressed his lips to Liam’s to silence him.

“Got it!” Jamie shouted a second before he ran back into the room. In his excitement, he didn’t jump onto the bed in time, so he bounced off the side and crumpled onto the floor. He was giggling, so neither men were worried he hurt himself.

“Alright, c’mon, J,” Zayn chuckled. He watched the boy crawl up onto the bed with a coloured paper and a manila folder. He handed the paper to Liam first.

“Art teacher said draw your family,” Jamie said. He ducked his head, suddenly nervous, and Zayn pulled him closer. He played with the loose flap of the folder as Liam’s eyes scanned his drawing.

Zayn let his eyes roam over the drawing, even though he had seen it when Jamie had given it to him at school. It was the stereotypical “kid-drew-their-house-and-family” drawing with everyone holding hands next to a 2-D house. But he labeled everyone. “Me,” “Daddy,” and “Baba.” Even Loki had made it on the page, the bright red circle in his mouth an obvious ball. Liam smiled softly and set the paper carefully on the bedside table, promising Jamie he’d put it on the fridge later.

“Ready?” Zayn asked. Jamie nodded, but didn’t move. “Are you gonna give it to him?” He shook his head without a word, fear and anxiety becoming apparent with his widening eyes.

“Bub, c’mon,” Liam said softly. He took the folder from Jamie’s hands and handed it to Zayn to hug Jamie close to him.

Liam was content to let Jamie calm down in his own time. Liam swayed softly, humming a bit, while he waited for Jamie’s stuttering breathing to ease. When it was, Zayn handed Jamie back the folder.

“Whenever you’re ready, love,” Liam said softly.

Jamie handed the folder to Liam with shaky hands, eyebrows drawn together, and lip caught between his teeth. He waited with baited-breath as Liam’s fingers slipped under the seal and broke it.

To Jamie, it felt like hours while Liam’s fingers slid under the seal, breaking the length of it. It seemed like decades while he watched Liam pull out the paperwork. While he watched Liam’s eyes skim over the heading of “Petition of Adoption” and start to well up, his heart was beating so hard in his chest, he thought it would jump right out and leave the room.

“Wha-? Are you-?” Liam’s sentences broke off, unsure of what to say. “Zayn?”

“It was his idea, Li,” Zayn said softly. “I just filled out some paperwork.”

“Hey,” Liam called softly to the boy. He was fiddling with his fingers and avoiding eye contact. “C’mere, kid.” Jamie crawled the short distance closer to Liam and allowed himself to be pulled into a cuddle. “I love you. You know I love you, right?”

‘Yes.’ Jamie’s hands trembled as he signed.

“I would love to adopt you, buddy. You sure you really want me to?” Jamie’s enthusiastic head nod was enough to force a watery chuckle from Liam as he hugged his son even closer. Liam tugged lightly on Zayn’s arm to pull him into their cuddle, having silently watched the whole thing with tears in his eyes. He was officially going to be a dad!

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Zayn couldn’t pinpoint exactly when it happened. He had a kid who didn’t talk to anyone besides a few close family members and didn’t speak at all outside the house. There were a few signs thrown around here and there with the same handful of kids that (somehow, Zayn _really_ had no clue how, except maybe he did) were always in Jamie’s classes. However, Jamie never used his voice at school outside of Zayn’s classroom.

Until he did.

Louis moved up to teach third grade and Jamie, now more comfortable apparently felt comfortable enough to speak.

It was a rare afternoon where it wasn’t too hot or cold outside, so Zayn sent Jamie out to the playground with a promise to not work too much longer when Louis strode into the room looking very pleased with himself. He went so far as plopping down in Zayn’s teacher chair at his small group table and kicking his feet up, leaving Zayn to quietly wonder what he was so chuffed about. When he didn’t give it up on his own accord, Zayn caved.

“Alright, out with it.” Zayn sighed. “You get laid or something?”

“I’ll have you know, I _did_ get laid, Zaynie, but that’s not what I’m here to brag about.” He crowed. Zayn simply lifted an eyebrow in lieu of a response. He was _this_ close to throwing a marker at Louis’ head when he finally spilled. “Jamie told me to have a good weekend.” His grin was blinding, and Zayn couldn’t help but sputter.

“He…what? He _told_ you?”

“ _Told_ me, Z! With his own voice and everything!” Zayn’s heart thumped heavily in his chest. His vision was beginning to blur as Louis’ words sunk in. Jamie had spoken. At school. To someone that wasn’t Zayn.

The loud pounding of shoes on the hall floors alerted both men to the arrival of Jamil. There were a couple of “Hi, Jamie!”s that followed the boy down the hall as he got closer. Zayn had a brief thought of _I hope he’s at least waving back to them_ before the boy was swinging around the door frame, pink-cheeked, and panting lightly.

“I know your dad has told you not to run down the halls,” Louis teased the boy lightly. Jamie waved with a grin on his face and shrugged, swiping his middle finger across his forehead with a cheeky smile.

“Oh don’t give me that,” Louis cackled. “I know you didn’t ‘forget.’”

‘Go home soon?’ Jamie asked, turning to Zayn.

“Soon, yes. How was school? You darted outside before I could even ask.”

‘Good!’

“Mr. Tomlinson teaching you anything?”

A smirk settled on Jamie’s lips as he shook his head, grinning at the indignant squawk that Louis let out.

“I am absolutely teaching your son things, Z,” Louis scoffed. “Whether he’s learning things, depends on how often he takes his nose out of his book.” Jamie had the decency to look scolded, a fist coming up to circle his chest in a silent apology.

“Jamie, we talked about you reading during class already this year,” Zayn said softly. Jamie’s gaze flickered to his, darting away quickly.

“I’ll see you two Monday,” Louis said, excusing himself. “Have a good weekend.” Jamie busied himself, playing with the zipper of his backpack when Louis had left, avoiding Zayn’s gaze.

“Jamie, look at me,” Zayn’s voice softened, but the boy didn’t meet his eyes. “I’m sorry if I upset you, but you do need to pay attention in class.”

‘No one pays attention.’

“What do you mean?”

‘Kids all play, or write notes, or whisper with friends. I don’t.’

“And I bet their parents tell them not to do that, too. I’m glad Mr. Tomlinson is your teacher and you seem to like him, but you can’t take advantage of that by reading during class.”

“Okay.” Jamie whispered.

“I’m ready to go home. Maybe we can surprise dad with dinner before he gets off work.” Jamie nodded and packed his things up, waiting silently at the door for Zayn.

When they got home, Jamie was out of the car and inside the house before Zayn had turned the car off. By the time Zayn had closed the front door, he was met with his son coming back downstairs and ducking outside. Zayn knew he’d play with Loki for a bit until he climbed up into his treehouse. It was almost like a routine, and Zayn knew that if he could, Jamie would take Loki up there with him.

Zayn was just putting the chicken in the oven when the front door opened. He waited for Liam to toe off his shoes before he wrapped his arms around his waist. The handcuffs on the back Liam’s belt dug into his stomach, but he didn’t let go. Liam smelt like the starch of his uniform and sweat. Zayn inhaled deeply, until he caught the faint hint of body wash that was left over from the shower they took together the night before.

“Hi,” Zayn mumbled into the stiff uniform.

“Hello, love.” Zan could hear the smile in his voice, even under the tiredness, and he couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips as Liam turned around in his arms to hug him properly. “Missed you today.”

“Missed you.” They stood in the doorway hugging for a few minutes, until Zayn complained about the itchy material he was still wearing.

“If you hadn’t held me hostage two seconds after I walked in, I’d be changed by now.” Liam chuckled with a kiss to Zayn’s lips. “I’ll change and be back.”

“I’ll be outside with Jamie.”

The rush of cool night air was nice on Zayn’s skin, heated from the cooking he’d been doing. He was surprised to see Jamie still chasing Loki, calling after him as the dog ran. A hand on his shoulder made Zayn jump, having not heard the door open. Liam pressed a kiss to his head and settled into the seat next to Zayn, following his gaze to Jamie.

“You ever think of having another?” Liam asked, voice quiet. Zayn cast a glance to the man next to him, immediately following his train of thought. Liam’s eyes were full of awe and love, watching Jamie play with the now fully-grown dog.

“Sometimes. I think about adopting a lot. A boy that Jamie could play with so he’s not all by himself.” Zayn said honestly. “But then, I think that he’s made such great progress in the last couple of years. Bringing a stranger into a house that he should feel completely comfortable in might destroy all that.”

Liam sighed.

“Do _you_ think about it?” Zayn asked, eyeing Liam. He was chewing on his bottom lip, something that caught Zayn attention immediately. There was a reason Liam was bringing this up.

“All the time,” Liam whispered.

“But you’ve never said anything?”

“Wasn’t sure how.”

Zayn let the silence take over, thinking about it. Jamil had taken to speaking around the house a majority of the time. Jamie had even offered a timid wave to a toddler that had enthusiastically greeted him in the store about a week ago. Zayn had felt a rush of pride, even when Jamie had flushed and locked his gaze on the ground when the toddler’s mother had greeted the two of them. His interaction with a stranger had shocked Zayn.

“He spoke with his teacher today.” Liam’s gaze shot over to Zayn, finally meeting his gaze from where he’d been watching Liam. His husband blushed at the attention.

“Really? Louis?” Zayn nodded. “That’s amazing!”

“Jamie hasn’t told me, but Louis came into my room after school to brag.” Zayn and Liam chuckled. They both glanced up at the sound of Jamie’s voice yelling for Loki. He really had come out of his shell in the last couple months.

Zayn had, back even before he’d met Liam, toyed with the idea of adopting another kid when Jamie had gotten a bit older. Back when Zayn thought that Jamie might grow out of his anxiety, or that it would lessen at he got older, Zayn had loved the idea of settling down and adopting another kid or two. Now, though? Zayn just didn’t want it to have a negative effect on his son. Especially after the hurdle he’d gotten over earlier that day.

The thought of adoption didn’t leave Zayn’s mind the rest of the night. It consumed him during dinner to the point that Jamie picked up on it. His eyes darted between the two men, questioning, but too anxious to voice his worry. He picked at his food much like Zayn, and silently excused himself after fifteen minutes, even though his plate was virtually untouched.

“You’re freaking him out,” Liam murmured in his ear as he went through the motions of rinsing the dishes. He’d been lost in thought.

“Huh?”

“Jamie,” Liam clarified. “You’re freaking him out with your silent brooding.”

“I’m not _brooding_ ,” Zayn huffed. “I’m _thinking_.”

“About what we were talking about before?” Zayn nodded shyly. “We don’t have to talk about it, Z. I wasn’t saying it like we had to. I was just curious.”

“But what if we do?”

“Do what?”

“Talk about it. Adopt. Or even foster. We could start with that and see how Jamie does. I’ll talk to him about it before, of course. We could do the paperwork and see if we even get a match.”

“You’re really thinking about it?” Liam asked.

“You really seemed to want to. Of course, I’m going to think about it.” Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn, ignoring the water that soaked the back of his shirt when Zayn hugged him back.

“Thank you.”

***

After three months and a lengthy home inspection/interview process, since they wanted to get it done while Jamie was out of the house, they were cleared to foster. Upon filling out the forms, there were preferences you could fill out. Zayn assumed it was for people who wanted their kids to have similar features, but he and Liam had only written down one preference: Deaf.

Now, all they had to do was wait to be matched.

They didn’t wait long. Only two weeks later, just before the start of Christmas holidays, they got a call, and they sat down with Jamie.

“Do you remember a few months ago when Dad and I sat down with you to ask about bringing a little boy to live with us?” Zayn asked. Jamie’s eyes instantly widened, and he nodded.

“There is a boy that was matched with us, and we can go meet him today if you think you’re up for it.”

‘He live _here_?’ Jamie signed, eyes wide. Zayn could easily notice the anxiety that was written over his face.

“Yes, love,” Liam’s voice was soft, even. It didn’t betray any of the nerves that Zayn was feeling. He knew Jamie would pick up on them, but he couldn’t help it. The past few months, and many conversations whispered in the dark, had solidified his and Liam’s interest in expanding their family. Although, they would never do it if Jamie were uncomfortable.

‘Today?’

“Is that okay?” Jamie shrugged.

“Will you tell us what’s bothering you?” Zayn asked. He stilled his son’s hands from where they picked at his bottom lip. It was already turning red, and Zayn didn’t want him to split it.

‘What if,’ Jamie paused. His hands shook in his lap like he didn’t want to sign it.

“It’s okay, love,” Liam whispered.

‘What if he not like me?’

“I don’t see that happening, J,” Liam murmured. “I bet after a bit of time, he’d warm up to, and even _love_ the idea of having a big brother.”

‘He young?’

“I think they said he’s almost six?” Liam looked to Zayn for confirmation. He nodded. “He’s six. So yes, he’s a couple years younger than you.” Jamie nodded, but he didn’t seem to relax.

“Is there something else?” Zayn asked. Jamie nodded, but didn’t say or sign anything for a long time. Liam and Zayn watched him closely, eyeing the features of his face while multiple expressions slipped across them quickly. Patiently eyeing their son, they waited for him to find his words.

‘What if _I_ don’t like _him_?’

“We don’t _have_ to adopt him, Jamie,” Liam assured the boy. “Fostering isn’t like that. We are just going to take care of him and see if he’s a good fit for us.”

‘Okay.’

“Does that help?” Jamie nodded. “Are you okay, or do you need a minute?”

‘Think a minute. Please.’ Jamie stood up but didn’t leave. He was still for a few seconds before he was pacing around the room. Zayn knew to let him be. When he was ready, he’d let them know, but Liam wasn’t so sure. Zayn held onto Liam when he made a move to get to Jamie.

“Let him work through it on his own. He’s okay if he’s not hurting himself.” Liam nodded, but his body was tense next to Zayn.

Jamie’s pacing eased, slowing bit by bit until he was, once again, simply standing in place. It took him a couple minutes of standing there, still, before he darted his eyes up. He glanced at Liam, then Zayn, for half a second each before he focused on the floor again. One hand came up, middle finger wrapped around his pointer, shaking it in the air as he exhaled deeply.

‘Ready.’

After a quick family cuddle around Jamie, they loaded up into the car. It took about forty minutes to get to the adoption center, and Zayn had felt the tension in the car slowly rise during the trip. When Liam put the car in park, no one moved.

“I’m nervous.” Liam announced. He could feel Jamie’s eyes on him, wide and incredulous like he couldn’t believe his father was anything less than ready.

“Me too,” Zayn said. Jamie’s eyes darted to him. They glanced back at the boy behind them.

‘Really?’ Jamie asked.

“Oh yes.” Liam nodded. “It’s a bit like I’m excited to meet him, but nervous he won’t like us. I’m not sure what to expect, but I think I’m ready.” Liam grinned at Jamie in the rearview mirror before sliding his gaze over to Zayn.

“I’m ready.” Zayn chimed in.

‘Ready.’ Jamie echoed. He paused, eyebrows furrowed. ‘What’s his name?’

“They couldn’t tell us over the phone. I guess you’ll just have to ask him.” Liam suggested nonchalantly. Jamie had been kept in the dark about one part of this process. They’d felt bad keeping it from him, but wanted it to be a surprise.

‘How understand me?’ Jamie’s eyes widened, and he twisted his fingers in his lap for a moment before they came up. ‘I _won’t_ talk.’ His hands moved with an edge of fear and anxiety. His face was hard like he felt tricked.

“Hey,” Liam said quickly. “We know. You don’t have to. That’s not what we’re trying to say. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“We will voice for you if you want, but we don’t think we’ll need to.” Zayn was being purposely evasive to keep the surprise, and Liam shot him a look. After a brief, but intense silent conversation with their eyes, they agreed that they would say nothing more.

“Are you ready to go in?” Liam chose to ask instead. He got two nods, one a bit more subdued and unsure, and they headed in.

“Hi, I’m Liam, and this is my husband Zayn. We got a call from someone named Candace about a match for us?”

“Oh! That’s me! It’s so good to meet you! You’re all anyone has been able to talk about. We were so excited to get your application. I’m guessing you’d like to meet him, then, huh?”

“Please,” Zayn said. He pulled Jamie a bit closer to his side, hoping that his familiarity would ease the discomfort that came with a new environment.

“Follow me, then!” Candace chirped.

They were led and told to wait in a nicely decorated room with a few chairs and toys. There was a half-empty shelf of books on one wall that Jamie immediately sat down by. He pulled out a book but didn’t open it. He ran his fingers over the front cover, tracing the letters.

“You okay?” Zayn asked. Jamie nodded, not taking his eyes off the book. “Overwhelmed, or just nervous?”

‘Nervous.’ Came the single-handed reply. The lack of communication was worrying Zayn, but he’d had enough talks with Jamie about letting him know if a situation or place was too overwhelming.

“Will you let me know if that changes?” All he got was another head nod, so he sat down next to the boy. “You don’t have to talk to me, but I need you to look at me.”

Jamie’s wide, scared eyes met Zayn’s, darting between the two like he couldn’t focus.

“You are okay. We won’t stay if you don’t want to. Even if he’s in here, you tell us, and we will go. Or just pull on my sleeve and we can wait outside for a bit to get some air. I don’t care how you communicate once he comes in, but you need to let us know how you’re feeling.” Zayn said. “Can you do that?”

‘Yes.’ The single shift of his hand had Zayn breathing easier. There was a quiet knock on the door before it was opened. Candace walked in alone, but turned and beckoned someone in silently. A little boy walked in nervously, eyes scanning the room. His gaze landed on Jamie, and he seemed to relax knowing there was another kid.

He waved. He had short-ish brown hair that reminded Zayn a bit of Louis. It was messy, like he’d been rolling around playing. The thought made Zayn smile. He waved back, nudging Jamie.

“Introduce yourself,” he whispered.

‘Hi.’ Jamie waved awkwardly, eyeing his father until he motioned him to look at the young boy. ‘I’m J-A-M-I-E. I’m eight.’ He glanced at his dad when he didn’t voice what Jamie was signing, but Zayn simply directed his son’s attention back to the boy.

‘My name L-U-C-A-S. I’m six. I’m deaf.’ Jamie’s eyes darted back to Zayn, wide with excitement this time.

‘Really?’ Lucas nodded.

‘I’m Z-A-Y-N, and that L-I-A-M.’ Zayn pointed to them each in turn, spelling slowly. ‘We excited to meet you.’

‘Excited, too! Woman said you take me home?’ Zayn assumed the woman was Candace, and he nodded.

‘Yes. We want get to know you first. Then pack. Then home.’

‘Okay!’ He jumped over to them both and grabbed their hands, pulling them towards the door. He let go of Zayn’s hand to wave Jamie after them, and then they were all being led up a flight of stairs. He led them past many doors that Liam assumed were rooms for kids and opened the second to last one on the left.

‘My room!’ He spread his arms wide, gesturing to the sparsely decorated room with pride. Liam felt his heart ache with how much he cared for this boy already. He had so much personality, and he was ready to take him home right then.

Liam chuckled when he flopped himself onto the unmade bed, eyes staying on the three of them.

‘Tell us about you. What you like to do?’

‘I like cars. Can write my ABC’s. Like puzzles. Trains. Cars. The beach! I love the beach!’ Liam couldn’t help but chuckle at the repetition but was mentally planning a trip for the summer when they could all go down to the beach.

‘Can swim?’ Jamie asked. Lucas nodded. ‘Cool.’

It took a while for their conversation to die down enough that Lucas was willing to turn around and pack. Even with promises of many more conversations in the car and back at home, the boy would remember something else he had to tell them. In the end, it took two hours.

Jamie and Lucas ran towards the house as soon as the car was stopped, and Zayn couldn’t stop the grin that covered his face.

“I think the look on Jamie’s face was worth keeping the secret.” Zayn said.

“He was so shocked!” Liam nodded. They sat, smiling, and silently looking at each other, for few seconds.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. And Jamie. I think Lucas will be a good addition for us.” Zayn stretched himself over the console to kiss Liam. “C’mon, let’s go inside before they lock us out and take over.”

Jamie had already showed Lucas his new room, and they were crouched on the carpeted floor next to the bed unpacking Lucas’ stuff when Zayn and Liam found them. Their hands didn’t stop moving between pieces of conversation and taking things out of the bag. It wasn’t until Jamie pulled something out of a small pocket that Zayn interrupted them.

“Jamie, what’s that?” He voiced and signed to get their attention. Jamie shrugged and brought what he’d pulled out over to his dad. Zayn beckoned Lucas over to him, too.

‘What this?’ He asked again.

‘My implant.’ He signed, shrugging.

‘We not know you have.’

‘Not work.’ Zayn nodded, but asked if he could keep it. Lucas said he could, and they went back to unpacking. Liam cocked his head in the direction of the hall, and they both left.

“What is that? I… I don’t know what he said.” Liam mumbled, his cheeks pink like he was embarrassed to admit it. He gestured to the sleek, black device that Zayn held.

“Hey, it’s fine if you don’t understand him. It will definitely happen.” Zayn said softly. Liam nodded. “It’s a Cochlear Implant.”

“Isn’t that like a hearing aid?”

“Kind of. An implant involves surgery. He’d wear this over his ear like a hearing aid, but it’s connected to an internal device that stimulates his inner ear so he ‘hears.’ Candace didn’t tell me he had one.”

“He said it doesn’t work, right?”

“Yeah. Sometimes the surgeries fail, or the kids don’t accept them. I’m not going to make him wear it if he doesn’t want to.”

“Shouldn’t he though? I mean, if he has it?”

“We’ll see. Right now, though, I’m not going to force it. Let’s just enjoy him.” Liam nodded, smiling. They left the boys to themselves for a couple hours. It was a bit strange hearing an unfamiliar laugh, but an entirely welcome difference.

Another difference came when the boys thundered down the stairs and went outside. Liam and Zayn joined them, settling into their usual chairs as they listened to Lucas hoop and holler as he chased Loki and Jamie around the backyard.

Not wanting them to miss out on any fun, Liam suggested ordering a pizza for dinner. Zayn agreed instantly and, while watching his boys in the fading light, he placed his order over the phone. Not long after, the doorbell rang. Liam got up to answer the door with Zayn close behind.

Grabbing plates and napkins, they set the table up quickly.

“You know, now we can’t just yell up the stairs or across the yard. We actually have to go get them.” Liam groaned softly.

“Oh, but wait, love,” Zayn chuckled. He stood just outside the door and flicked the lights. Both boys instantly whipped their heads to look.

‘Dinner!’ Liam signed, lit up in the light from the house so they could see. Matching grins broke out onto their faces while they sprinted towards the house, pushing, shoving, and giggling as they neared. Zayn signed that they needed to wash their hands, and Jamie dragged Lucas down the hall behind him.

“I’m surprised at how much Jamie is interacting with him.” Zayn mused quietly while they waited.

“I’m proud of him.”

Once they were all settled around the table, Liam knocked on the wood to get Lucas’ attention.

‘What kind you want?’ Liam opened the two boxes, displaying the options.

‘Pepperoni, please!’ He grinned.

After passing a plate with two slices of pepperoni and cheese to Lucas and Jamie respectively, Liam handed Zayn his plate of cheese and settled in to eat his own pepperoni slices.

They chattered comfortably while they ate. It was different than what they were used to, signing being required since there was an extra person who couldn’t hear. Liam soon discovered that he was _horrendous_ at signing with his left hand, being naturally right-handed. He quickly shifted to holding his pizza in his left hand to eat while he continued to exchange conversation with his family.

For a deaf kid, Liam and Zayn both noticed that Lucas was _loud_ , especially while he signed. Having never met anyone who was deaf, they didn’t have any experience. Jamie could hear, so his noises typically matched his setting: buzzing for plane engines, or laughter for people. Lucas’ sounds, however, had no meaning to them. They varied from a loud _ahhhhh_ , to a soft giggle. Even his laugh sounded a bit distorted. It was endearing, hearing a child who had never heard a laugh, laugh. In Liam’s eyes, it made the boy seem even more innocent.

***

The weekend passed quickly. With Christmas break so close, Zayn and Liam both agreed that enrolling Lucas in school for only a handful of days would be pointless. Instead, Liam took a few days off work to stay with the boy and help him decorate his new room.

The night before, Liam had laid down in bed with Zayn and whispered about how nervous he was to stay with the boy all by himself.

“What if he needs something and I don’t know what he’s saying? Or what if I need him to do something and he doesn’t understand me?” Liam fretted. Zayn softly covered his mouth, interrupting his worries.

“Give yourself more credit, babe. You’re a great signer. I’m not sure why you’re worried. You’ve stayed alone with Jamie loads.”

“But he can hear me. And he’s really good about signing slowly when I need it.”

“I’m sure Lucas wouldn’t mind if you just told him. A simple, ‘I don’t understand,’ goes a long way. Ask questions about what he means or have him show you something or show you where. Or even draw a picture. You’ll be fine,” Zayn said firmly. “Promise.” With a kiss to his lips, Zayn curled up around Liam, eyes slipping closed.

Now that Lucas had really settled into the routine, a few things had come up that he needed. While Jamie and Zayn went to school the next day, the other two stayed home to work on decorating. Their first day fully alone together, they went to the store.

Lucas was immediately enraptured with the blue racecar sheets that they found at the store. Liam easily paired it with orange pillowcases and a navy-blue duvet. He placed all their items in the shopping cart.

‘Anything you think need? Clothes? Toys?’ Liam asked before they got in line to checkout. It didn’t take much to notice the staring. People had been looking at them the whole time they’d been wandering around the store. Lucas didn’t seem to mind it, so Liam didn’t acknowledge the attention.

‘Can look for toys?’ Lucas asked, eyes uncertain and a bit suspicious.

‘Of course!’ Liam said. It easily quelled any doubt that had gathered in Lucas’ gaze. ‘You like cars, yes?’

‘Yes!’

‘Think have toy car.’ Liam said, gesturing to the toy section. Lucas glanced back when they started walking, like he wasn’t convinced that Liam wasn’t kidding. After another, more convincing, gesture to continue, Lucas began to wander down the aisles of the store, searching for toy cars.

A hand waving in his peripherals caught Liam’s attention. He looked up to find a wide grin on Lucas’ face.

‘Found car!’ He said excitedly. Liam had noticed that, when the boy was excited, he vocalized. While he still signed, he also voiced what Liam understood as, ‘Faa ca-!’ Not used to Jamie vocalizing in public, it was a bit of a shock for Liam, but he easily shook it off and walked over. Lucas was pointing at a shelf just out of his reach, and Liam extracted a toy car in the colour, ‘purple, please!’ that Lucas requested, getting the boy’s approval before he placed it in the cart.

‘Anything else?’ Liam asked.

‘Need,’ Lucas signed something that Liam didn’t recognise, and the uncomfortable feeling that settled over him was easily recognised as anxiety. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to feel this all the time, like Jamie. The anxiety about not being able to understand his own kid made Liam uncomfortable, but he knew that if Lucas really needed something, he should get it.

‘Don’t know,” Liam mimicked the sign Lucas had done. ‘Mean what?’ Lucas nodded, beckoning Liam closer.

‘You know,” He said. ‘You brush teeth everyday? Need,” And he signed it again. It looked like he was pressing his fingers together on top of his other hand. All of a sudden, it clicked in Liam’s head.

‘Toothpaste!’ Liam signed. He led Lucas over to the children’s toothpaste section, where Lucas signed excitedly.

‘Yes!’ He told Liam, pointing at the shelves full of toothpaste.

‘What kind you like?’ Liam asked. Lucas shrugged but pointed at a red-printed brand that Liam didn’t recognise. ‘This one?’ Liam picked it up, and Lucas nodded. After placing it in the cart and making sure there wasn’t anything more that the boy needed, Liam swiftly steered them in the direction of the checkout counters and paid.

Lucas helped Liam load and unload the car without prompting, which made Liam grin. He was curious about any previous foster home that the boy had been in. Candace hadn’t seemed like she was able to sign, so Liam wasn’t sure where the boy had picked up signing, much less they manners he had.

By the time Zayn and Jamil walked in after school that afternoon, Liam and Lucas had set up the boy’s bed and made it. It was already looking a bit more welcoming, and Liam made a mental note to get some curtains and a few things to hang on the walls before they called it done. The rest would come with time.

‘Come, Jamie! Look’ Lucas signed as soon as the boy walked through the door. ‘New room!’ And they were off, tearing up the stairs with Lucas in the lead, excited to show Jamie the new additions to his room.

“Hey, babe,” Zayn greeted. “How was your day?”

“Good. Lucas and I found him some new bedding as well as a couple of toys,” Liam bragged. “ _And_ I learned a new sign!”

“What’s that, love?”

Liam mimicked the sign that Lucas had done in the store. Now that he knew what it meant, it made sense that the sign meant toothpaste. Literally miming the motion you go through when you put the toothpaste on your brush, Liam felt a little silly.

“Toothpaste?” Zayn asked, voicing as well as copying Liam’s sign. Liam huffed.

“Well I feel like an idiot when you say it like that,” Liam grumbled. Zayn chuckled softly and moved to stand close to Liam, waiting patiently until his complaints died down and he made eye contact.

“I told you already, love,” Zayn murmured. “I don’t know everything either. You’ve only been signing a couple of years. You don’t know everything, and that’s fine. Please don’t feel bad about it, and _please_ always ask if you don’t understand something.”

“I will, I will. I just felt a bit thick when Lucas had to explain it for me to understand.”

“Well, eventually, he’ll be able to spell the words he’s using. You know, when he gets a bit older.”

“So, he’ll still be here?” Liam asked with a knowing smile. “When he’s older?”

“I hope so. I’ve enjoyed him so far, but it’s not even been a full week.”

“Actually,” Zayn said. He glanced around like he didn’t want to be overheard, so Liam motioned outside, to which Zayn nodded. Once they were settled, Liam gave him an expectant look to encourage him to continue. “Have you noticed that Jamie’s stopped talking?”

Liam thought about it for a moment. He really hadn’t, which made him feel a bit guilty. Lucas had seemed to be their main focus the last few days. Not to say that they’ve ignored Jamie, but now that Zayn mentioned it, Liam _couldn’t_ say when the last time he’d heard the older boy use his voice.

“Has he been talking at school with you?”

“Yeah,” Zayn mused. “Now that you mention it, he has.”

“Maybe we should have a talk with him tonight after Lucas goes to bed?” Liam suggested. Zayn nodded, but the worried look on his face didn’t fade until much later.

Liam kept a close eye on his husband and son after that. Even when Jamie played, he tended to add in sound effects, but Liam realised that Jamie _wasn’t_ making noises. He wasn’t speaking either and, now that Zayn had mentioned it, the boy’s silence was making Liam feel uneasy.

Jamie waved his hand at Liam, startling him out of his thoughts. Liam raised his eyebrows in a silent, ‘what?’

‘Wrong?’ He asked.

“Nothing is wrong, love. Just thinking about something.” Liam voiced and signed. Jamie furrowed his eyebrows like he didn’t buy it, but he didn’t say anything else. Later, as they continued playing while Zayn and Liam watched a football game, Liam could see Jamie shooting glances at him. Since he didn’t want to give an explanation, he didn’t make eye contact until he told the boys it was time for bed. He got a loud groan from Lucas that Jamie raised his eyebrows at. They exchanged a glance to each other and laughed. Lucas’ laugh was loud and unabashed, while Jamie simply snickered under his breath. It only served to confuse Liam further and, after exchanging a look with Zayn, they were both urging the boys into the pajamas and into bed.

“Jamie,” Zayn murmured as the boy crawled into bed. “Dad and I want to have a little talk with you.”

Jamie’s eyebrows knitted together in worry, and Liam felt a flash of sympathy. He wrapped his arms around the boy who looked both younger and older than his age somehow.

“You’re not in trouble, love,” Liam said softly. “It’s just a talk.” Jamie nodded. His body relaxed, but his face still blatantly showed his anxiety.

“We’ve noticed that you haven’t really been talking around the house, bud,” Zayn said. He paused, letting Jamie have a moment to think. “We just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

‘I fine, Baba,’ Jamie signed. ‘Really.’

“But you’re still not talking. I’m not saying you _have to_ , of course, but you normally talk around the house.” Liam said. Jamie shrugged.

“Jamil,” Zayn said softly, but firmly. “Remember what I said about communicating? I don’t care _how_ you do it, but I need you to do it somehow.”

‘Scared.’ He signed, movements small like he didn’t really want them to understand him.

“Why are you scared buddy?”

‘Lucas…’ Another less-than-enthusiastic sign had Liam and Zayn’s eyes widening.

“You’re scared of Lucas?!” Liam exclaimed loudly. Jamie’s eyes widened in response, and, almost immediately, Zayn saw a mixture of fear and anxiety flickering in them.

‘Quiet!’ Jamil signed desperately. ‘Wake up Lucas.’

Understanding dawned on Zayn, and he felt a tug in his heart. He put a hand up to stop Liam, who had opened his mouth to say something.

“Jamie, when Lucas introduced himself, he told you he’s deaf. Do you remember that?”

‘Yeah. Remember.’

“Do you know what that means?”

‘Mean can’t hear.’ Jamie nodded.

“That’s right. He can’t hear. Not at all.”

‘Okay?’ Jamie looked confused, like he didn’t understand what he was talking about, and Liam had an idea.

“C’mon. I’ll show you something.” Liam led Jamie, Zayn following behind with mild curiosity, to Lucas’ room. He didn’t turn the light on but turned to the boy instead. “Watch and listen.” He said, not whispering. He saw Jamie tense up and his eyes darted to the bed.

‘Daddy, shhhh,’ Jamie said, holding his finger up to his lips silently.

“Jamie, remember what it means to be deaf? He can’t hear.” Zayn’s voice was calm, but at a decent volume. Jamie seemed to understand it a bit more, and he relaxed a bit, so Liam upped the noise.

“Lucas!” Liam said loudly. He felt Jamie tug on his sleeve, and when he looked down, his eyes were pleading, but he just motioned back to the bed again. “He’s still asleep, J.” Jamie looked at the bed and, when he noticed that, just as Liam had said, the boy was still asleep, his eyes seemed to light up in understanding.

Jamie clapped his hands together, and the sound reverberated in the room. Eyes glued on the bed for any sign of movement, Jamie did it again. When the boy still showed no signs of stirring, Jamie stepped closer to the bed.

In the silence of the room, Liam was able to hear Jamie when he finally, _finally_ , opened his mouth.

“Lucas,” Jamie whispered. It could barely be considered a sound, but Liam’s heart lurched at the familiarity of his son’s voice. Hearing it now only cemented the fact that Liam hadn’t heard his son’s voice in a long time. He had missed it.

“Lucas.” Jamie’s voice was louder, but only just above a whisper. From the silhouette around the boy, Liam could see him shaking. A firm hand on the boy’s shoulder made him jump, but when he realised it was Liam, he leaned back against him.

“There’s nothing to be scared of, love,” Zayn said, joining them. He wrapped an arm around Liam’s middle to place a hand on Jamie’s other shoulder. “He won’t hear you if you decide you want to talk.”

“Okay,” Jamie said, a bit softer. He still threw a concerned glance at the sleeping boy, but he seemed much more at ease.

“C’mon,” Liam nudged him when a yawn split his face. “It’s about time you’re asleep, too.”

Once he was settled comfortably in bed, both Zayn and Liam pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“We love you, kiddo,” Liam said.

“Love you, too.”

It was quiet in their room as they changed clothes and got ready for bed. With the surrounding tension easing, they took turns exchanging increasingly heated glances in the mirror as they brushed their teeth. Liam felt a stirring of arousal when Zayn leaned over the sink to spit out his toothpaste, and he couldn’t help that his eyes drifted to the material of Zayn’s boxers that clung to his arse.

After quickly ridding his own mouth of toothpaste, Liam sidled up behind Zayn to press his chest against the firm line of his spine. Inching hands wandered under the plain, loose shirt the darker-haired lad had pulled on. Silently, Liam ran his hands up Zayn’s ribs. He felt goosebumps break out under his fingertips. Both men made eye contact in the mirror as Liam pulled Zayn’s shirt further up, only breaking contact when it slipped over his head.

The air was charged, but there was no sense of urgency in their movements. As both men moved slowly into the adjoining room, Liam discarded his own shirt, leaving them in only their pants. Liam backed Zayn up until his calves were pressed against the bed. When the smaller man realised he was cornered, he let out a shaky breath.

“Liam,” He exhaled softly. The fingers on both hands came up to clutch at Liam’s hips. His grip was nearly bruising, and Liam couldn’t help it when his hips bucked forward from the pressure. He could feel the firm warmth of Zayn even through the fabric separating them. It only served to turn him on more, and he pushed his hips forward until he was just brushing against the darker-haired lad. The pressure was just enough to tease but not enough to ease the arousal that had settled in their groin.

“What, babe?” Liam asked in a teasing voice. “Everything okay?”

“No, you arsehole. Everything it _not_ okay.” Zayn growled. Liam pecked his husband’s lips softly, like he normally does to coax a smile out of the man. “I don’t want sweet, Li. I _want_ you to fuck me.”

“Dammit, Zayn. Kind of ruined the slow, sweet mood I was going for,” Liam chuckled dryly.

“Sorry, love. Not my fault that you’re irresistible.” Zayn surged forward, moving quick, and firmly pressed his lips to Liam’s with practiced ease. They moved together easily while Zayn used it as a distraction to slip out from between Liam and the bed.

When he was out from between the two, and had slowly face the opposite way, back to the bed, Zayn gently, but firmly, shoved Liam back. He let out a startled cry that was cut short as he hit the bed with an ‘oof!’ After taking in his surroundings, his brows knitted together.

“Wha-? How’d you do that?”

“Apparently it’s easy to distract you when you’re kissing me.” Zayn’s voice was smug; he knew it, and he didn’t give Liam time to reply before he was collapsing on the bed to hover over Liam. Now, it was his turn to tease.

While still not touching Liam save the press of their lips together, he fumbled in the bed side table to find the lube. Once his hands wrapped around the sticky bottle and it was placed on top of the table, he urged Liam to take his pants off, doing so himself. Liam easily slid them down his legs, leaving him completely naked. Zayn couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over his husband. The abs he’d spent years working out to achieve had a distinctive softness to them. They were still incredibly impressive, but more reminiscent of the ‘dad bod’ that others joke about.

Once Zayn had eyed Liam’s skin to his heart’s content, he eased open the lube soundlessly. After coating three fingers in the cool, thick substance, he shuffled down, lining his head up to Liam’s enticing erection. He licked his lips, letting his eyes drift up to catch Liam’s as he used a hand to hold the base of Liam’s dick while he suckled at the head softly.

“Fuck, Zayn,” Liam breathed.

Using all his concentration, Zayn continued his ministrations on Liam while his other hand snuck around behind him to press a finger against his entrance, adding a second after only a few moments. He eased his fingers in deeper, stifling a groan from the stretch. He had decided as he turned Liam around and pushed him on the bed that tonight was going to be about Liam.

He pressed himself further down on Liam’s cock until the head was just barely brushing the back of his throat. He groaned as his fingers slid teasingly past his prostate; hopefully it was masked as a groan from the intrusion on the upper end. Zayn really wanted to surprise Liam.

Before too long, he was pressing three fingers into himself easily, and Liam’s thighs were quivering slightly. If he could, he would smirk, loving that he could still evoke this kind of reaction out of his husband.

He rose up, letting Liam fall from his mouth with an obscene ‘pop!’ He reached out to grab the lube again, squirting a dollop into his palm to smear over Liam, who groaned.

“Zayn,” He murmured. “Please.”

“I know, babe,” Zayn murmured comfortingly as his hand eased its rhythm and simply held him still. “I’ve got you.”

Zayn clambered up to straddle Liam’s hips in a less-than-sexy way. When he grasped the base of Liam’s cock to hold him still, Liam’s eyes popped open. He looked at Zayn uncertainly, eyes widening when Zayn started to sink down.

“Z, you’ll hurt yourself!” Liam exclaimed. His hands flew to Zayn’s hips, stilling him.

“Relax, babe. Already stretched myself.” Zayn soothed. Liam’s grip eased, but he didn’t remove his hands. Instead, the pressure began to ease him further down. Zayn gasped as Liam’s girth stretched him further than his fingers were able to. It had been a while since they’d had time to really _be_ together, so the stretch was welcome, but a bit uncomfortable.

Liam waited patiently, with Zayn settled flush against his hips, as the man above him adjusted to the intrusion. Even before he was ready, which had Liam chastising him through a groan, Zayn pushed himself up on his knees and sunk back down with a quiet exhale.

Zayn moved on top of Liam, both men quiet in the enjoyment of the feeling of each other. They were both silent. Apart from the occasional groan or soft whine that disturbed the air, both men were content with simply moving together. The heat was beginning to coil low in Zayn’s belly, and he couldn’t stop the faltering of his movements with the desperation he was feeling as his orgasm began to build.

“Liam,” Zayn whined. The exertion was beginning to affect Zayn’s rhythm, and his bouncing was slowing, despite his eagerness to continue. “Please.”

“Yeah, Z. I’ve got you.” Liam planted his feet on the bed and, tightening the grip on Zayn’s hips that had never left, began to fuck up into Zayn with the energy of someone who was close to orgasm.

Liam pace was relentless, his hips meeting Zayn’s so quickly that he couldn’t keep up. He paused his movements, allowing Liam to continue without hinderance.

The tip of Liam’s dick was pressing against his prostate randomly, leaving him on edge as to when the wave of pleasure would come. It left him _so_ turned on, and increasingly frustrated. He practically begged Liam to go harder, _faster_ , until they were both shaking and moaning into the still, quiet air.

“Close,” Liam murmured through a groan. Zayn hummed his agreement, but it was cut off by a loud moan when Liam pressed firmly against his prostate. Liam was still with it enough that he shushed Zayn, reminding him of the kid in the house that _could_ hear them.

Liam felt a welcome and familiar heat growing in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t help but thrust quicker, chasing the wave that was _just_ out of reach. Zayn’s hand came up to wrap around his own cock, stroking a lube-sticky hand over himself quickly.

Only a few quick thrusts later, and a warning of ‘close, babe,’ from Zayn where his face was tucked into the juncture of Liam’s shoulder and neck, and he let out a groan muffled into the sweaty skin as he orgasmed. Through the haze of pleasure and bliss, he tensed, tightening himself around Liam, who groaned. His hips stuttered, and he cursed. The feeling of Liam continuing to fuck into him even after he came was one that left Zayn groaning even louder, toes curling with a continuation of pleasure mixed with flashes of pain.

After only a couple more minutes, and a few clenches from Zayn, Liam flopped his head back onto the pillow with a low, soft groan, and Zayn felt Liam pulsing inside him as he orgasmed. Now completely still except for the heaving of his chest, Liam seemed completely pliant under Zayn. Before they could get even more sensitive, Zayn rose up on his knees until he felt Liam’s softening cock slip out with a wet squish. Both men grimaced and chuckled.

“I’m going to shower, love,” Zayn said with a yawn. “Are you joining me?”

“Let me check on the boys, and I’ll meet you in there.” They kissed, parted, and Liam pulled on some shorts before he walked silently down the hall. Outside of Jamil’s bedroom, he listened for just a moment before he pushed the slightly-ajar door open further. Slipping in without a sound, he stood half a step inside the door to watch his son.

Jamil was sound asleep, curled up around the stuffed bear Liam had jokingly won him at the fair a month or two before the wedding. The boy was needlessly embarrassed because of the comfort the cheap toy gave him, even though Liam had cuddled him tight the first morning he found his son asleep with the toy. Jamie had flushed a bright red when Liam’s eyes focused on the toy, and immediately began shaking. Instead of drawing more attention to it, Liam had simply pressed a kiss to the nervous boy’s head and let him know that it was time to get up for school, and that the cinnamon rolls would be done in a few minutes.

Seeing the boy now, looking even younger in his sleep, made Liam’s heart swell with love. He was so happy that they had decided to expand their family and was extremely thankful that the two boys seemed to get along so well.

Liam allowed himself a minute or two more to enjoy the peaceful rise and fall of the boy’s sides as he breathed before he slipped out and padded down the hall. Less worried about waking this boy up, Liam walked right into his room.

The first night he’d stayed with them, as Liam had turned to leave, he’d expressed his fear of sleeping with the door closed. Without any more words exchanged, Liam had told him goodnight and slipped out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

Now, Lucas was sprawled out on his back, covers pushed down to his feet and the opposite of how Jamie slept, curled in a ball like how he went through life. Lucas was loud, even in his sleep, confident enough to stretch himself out, completely vulnerable.

“Liam?” A voice behind him made him jump. He spun around to face his husband, wet hair and dressed only in boxers and a fitted tanktop. He looked gorgeous and sleepy; Liam wanted to wrap him up in a hug.

“Z,” Liam chuckled. “You scared me.”

“What took so long? Is Jamie okay? Lucas?” His eyes moved to the sleeping form of the younger boy, and the worried gaze eased slightly.

“Yeah, just got distracted I guess.” Zayn moved closer to Liam and wrapped an arm around his waist, directed the worried eyes at him now. “Nothing bad.” Liam chuckled.

“Was Jamie awake?”

“No, but he still has that stuffed bear.” Zayn cooed at him, poking at his hip teasingly while he squirmed. “Shut up.”

“Let’s go back to bed now.” Zayn yawned.

“I haven’t showered, though,” Liam said.

“Well you better hurry up, or you’ll go to sleep without cuddles.”

Liam made it to bed in time for Zayn to sleepily curl into his side. Zayn was much like his son in that way, curling himself around something for comfort while he slept. Liam, on the other hand, could sleep in any position. While he typically slept on his back so Zayn could decide if he wanted to cuddle. With the comforting warmth from Zayn against his side, Liam slipped easily into sleep.

***

“Daddy.” A voice close to his ear brought Liam into consciousness on the third day of Christmas break. With the holiday drawing nearer, it left the house cheery. Underneath their tree, they had amassed quite the assortment of wrapped packages.

Even though Zayn didn’t typically celebrate the holiday, Liam had insisted that they at least decorate the house so the boys could experience it together. The first morning, after Liam and Zayn had stayed up to sneakily set up the tree, the boys had come downstairs confused. They had woken up the two men the day before, on the first day of break, and had been confused when Zayn and Liam weren’t in bed the next day.

They found them on the couch, sipping tea, when they had bounded downstairs. Lucas had squealed in excitement when he saw the tree, vocalizing what sounded impressively like a, “wow” when his eyes landed on the tree.

After Jamie roused him from bed, Liam had shuffled downstairs to cook breakfast, Lucas joined them. The smell had woken him up, which made Liam chuckle. Soon enough, the breakfast was done, and Liam sent the boys up o get Zayn out of bed.

They had a leisurely breakfast while Liam had told the boys of their plans for the day. Zayn and Liam had thought that, since they hadn’t really gotten much notice before bringing Lucas home, he should come with them to do a bit of Christmas shopping, so they could get more of an idea of what the boy liked. The idea was met with humming and an enthusiastic nod from the younger boy.

While they were out, Lucas couldn’t manage to contain his excitement. Outside a store Zayn needed to duck into ‘for just a minute, promise’, Liam kept the boys entertained so he wouldn’t be distracted. The boys stood next to Liam, deep in conversation that Liam half heartedly paid attention to. It wasn’t until a particular question from Jamie, when Liam was interested in the answer, that he turned to face them fully.

‘Why you make sounds?’ Jamie had asked, not unkindly.

‘What mean?’

‘You yell and laugh. You can’t hear.’ The boy shrugged but seemed to think about it.

‘Guess just excited.’

‘Not bother you people look?’ After a confused head tilt, Jamie rephrased. ‘You sound different. Not bad; different. People stare. Not bother you?’

Liam had tensed up, unsure of Lucas’ reaction to sounds he couldn’t hear being called ‘different,’ but the boy simply hummed.

‘No. I don’t care.’ He signed after a minute. ‘Why I care about them? Not important what they think.’ That seemed to stump Jamie, whose hands fell to his sides as he thought about that.

About an hour later, when they were browsing a bookstore in search of things that Lucas was interested in, Jamie had wandered up with a comic book. He handed it to Zayn, who studied the graphic novel’s cover. He had picked out a Batman book, something that made Liam grin from where he had curiously snuck a glance at it.

“Can get book?” Jamie whispered. He was staring at the ground, therefore didn’t see both sets of eyes dart up from the book in disbelief. Zayn had covered his mouth in shock, while he nodded, so Liam took the slim book from his hands and handed it back to the boy.

“Sure, buddy. Where’d you find it? I may want one, too.”

Jamie led Liam a couple aisles over, while Liam let Zayn calm down a bit.

Later, while the boys were off exploring the kids’ section, Zayn had come up to Liam. He still looked a bit in shock, and Liam squeezed the base of his neck lightly to get his attention.

“Liam, he spoke,” Zayn croaked. His voice sounded like it did when he held back tears, and Liam pulled his husband in by his neck to hug him. A trembly breath hit Liam’s skin, and he shivered.

“I know,” He whispered.

“In _public_.”

“I know.”

The first day back to school, Lucas woke Liam up almost an hour before the alarm, too excited to sleep. A bony, insistent finger against Liam’s shoulder dragged him out of his slumber, and he rubbed his eyes, mumbling a, “What?”

When he got no reply, he opened his eyes, focusing on the shorter form of Lucas. Slightly embarrassed at having spoken to the deaf child, he opened his phone to allow a soft glow to light up the room. It was light enough so that they could communicate, but not bright enough to wake up the still-sleeping Zayn beside him.

‘Ready go to school!’ Lucas signed with a grin when Liam pulled him up onto his lap. Liam leaned against the headboard and chuckled softly when he glanced at the clock.

‘School not start till 7,’ Liam informed. The boy frowned. ‘Have two hours.’

‘Not yet?’

‘Not yet,’ Liam confirmed. ‘Sleep more.’ Lucas huffed and shook his head.

‘Want go to school.’ Liam beckoned the boy closer, easing him under the sheets on the opposite side as Zayn. He squirmed until his back was pressed to his husband’s and wrapped his arms around Lucas.

‘Shhhh,” Liam pressed a finger to his lips and rubbed his thumb over Lucas’ soft cheek. ‘Sleep time.’

Lucas huffed again but let his eyes slip shut. Liam followed soon after, and they both fell back to sleep.

“You two are adorable.” Liam heard Zayn’s familiar voice as well as the click of a phone camera, and he opened his eyes. “Morning.” Zayn kissed his temple lightly, pressing one to Lucas’ after. The boy squirmed in his sleep. Liam ran the hand that was wrapped around Lucas up and down his back, and the boy’s eyes popped open after only a few seconds.

‘Hi,’ Liam signed, a soft smile. Lucas grinned back and rubbed one of his eyes, keeping the other trained on Liam in case he said something else. Liam rolled away from the boy to stretch, and by the time he had yawned and popped his joints, the boy was gone.

“He went to get dressed.” Zayn relayed. “He’s very excited.”

“I know,” Liam chuckled. “Woke me up at 5:30 to tell me he was ready to go to school.” Zayn laughed. He held out a hand to pull Liam into a sitting position but kept tugging until Liam stood to press his lips to Zayn’s.

“Better.” With a pat to Liam’s bum, he was walking out of the room.

Lucas burst through the door when they got home that afternoon, beyond thrilled with his first day. When Zayn had given the school notice of the boy’s deafness and had expressed an interest in moving to be able to give him access to a deaf education class, the school had immediately shot down the idea, and had searched for a deaf ed teacher to hire.

They had found one, much to Zayn’s surprise, and he was able to stay at the same school, along with Jamie. Zayn wasn’t sure what he would have done if they hadn’t found someone. It was either leaving one of his sons on campus without him, or pulling Jamie out of Louis’ class, which he knew would break the boy’s heart.

“What did you do at school today?” Liam asked the table. Since Jamie had been staring at his plate, Liam had voiced and signed.

‘I met speech!’ Lucas said.

‘Speech?’ Liam frowned.

“Like a speech therapist?” Zayn clarified. Lucas nodded.

‘Name S-T-Y-L-E-S,’ He fingerspelled. ‘Nice! He want me wear Cochlear.’

‘Do you want?’ Zayn asked. He kept his face neutral.

‘Okay.’ Lucas shrugged.

Jamie joined in the conversation, saying that his class had a sub since Louis was with family, and that it was fine. Zayn, still wary about his son in a classroom with a substitute, expressed his concern, but the boy simply rolled his eyes.

‘Fine, Baba,’ He signed. ‘Class told her I don’t talk.’

Zayn had to admit, the longer Jamie was in school, the more sign kids learned in order to communicate. His weekly check-ins with Louis kept him in the loop with how Jamie was doing in class. Jamie was now holding conversations, albeit signed conversations, during class with several kids, including Jack.

The next morning, with Lucas’ implant charged and safely in a case in his backpack, Zayn led the boys out to the car for school. Liam had left several hours before for a night shift at the station, looking forward to being off early enough to be home when the rest of his family arrived.

About an hour before school ended (looking back, Zayn mused that it was always shortly before the day’s end that things turned to shit) Zayn’s train of thought was interrupted by a loud scream. All his kids were either out in their other classes or in electives, so the wail cut through the silence easily.

Remembering the teacher down the hall that had helped distract his kids when one of them had tipped over a tub of water, Zayn hurried out of the classroom to see if he could help. As he neared the sound, though, he realised which classroom it was coming from, and just how familiar those sounds were.

He sprinted down the hall and, without knocking, pushing open the door labelled with their newest hire’s name. Mrs. Serrano was a similar age to Zayn, young, but not inexperienced, and she was currently crouched next to a table.

The other handful of kids were corralled on the opposite side of the room with their aide, who was failing at keeping their attention. A video was paused on the screen, an animated something that, when Zayn read the captions that were still there, noted was for skip counting. With a quick glance at the kids, Zayn’s heart clenched when he realised which one was missing, and subsequently, which one was screaming.

“Mrs. Serrano,” Zayn announced his presence, fully entering the room. Her eyes shot back to him in shock but filled with relief almost instantly. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know! We were watching a video, and Lucas just started yelling. He hasn’t calmed down enough to tell me what’s wrong.” Zayn moved closer and focused on the boy. His eyebrows weren’t scrunched in pain, like when he had tripped on some uneven pavement in front of their house and skinned his knees over the break. They weren’t frustrated. Zayn had seen that several times in the few weeks he’d been with them, especially when he wasn’t tall enough to reach something interesting on the shelves.

No, this was something that even Zayn couldn’t pinpoint. A wave of guilt washed over him when he realised that he didn’t know what to do.

“Let me take him? I don’t have any kids right now, so he can calm down in my room.” She nodded, retreating to the other side of the room to let Zayn have space.

Any other time he’d dealt with an inconsolable child, he’d been able to speak to them. He’d never felt so helpless. Instead of dwelling on it, though, he wrapped his arms around the young boy and hoped he didn’t get hit. With the boy pressed against his chest, Zayn could feel his rapid heartbeat. This was reminiscent of Jamie’s panic attacks, now that he thought about it, and what helped his son the most was a quiet room.

A couple heads poked out of the rooms Zayn passed by, throwing worried glances. When they saw that it was Zayn, they sent him a nod and closed the door back without a word.

As he settled into a comfy chair in his room, he ran a hand through Lucas’ short hair. His finger caught on something, and when he cocked his head to look at what it was, he saw the boy’s implant. Figuring he wouldn’t miss it, Zayn pulled it off his head. Almost instantly, the boy quieted.

For a few minutes, the boy simply whimpered against Zayn’s chest. He clutched tightly against Zayn’s shirt, no doubt wrinkling the fabric, but Zayn didn’t care. He held the boy as tight as he was being held, and before long, the boy was silent again. Rubbing a hand over his head to get his attention, Zayn eased him back. He furrowed his eyebrows sadly at the boy, whose face was tear stained and bright red.

‘Wrong?’ Zayn asked when the boy’s eyes focused.

‘Scared.’ His hands were shaking, and Zayn rubbed his hands over the Lucas’ arms.

‘Why scared?’

‘Loud.’ His face looked pained, and he tucked it back into Zayn’s neck. A hand rubbing up and down his back seemed to calm the boy, so Zayn continued it, even after the trembling had stopped and his heartbeat had eased.

The next time Lucas’ eyes met Zayn, he had pulled himself away, so Zayn counted that as a win.

‘Tell me what loud mean?’ Zayn asked.

‘Video. Implant really loud.’ Lucas reached out a hand to grab the implant that Zayn had placed on the table. He turned it over in his hands like he couldn’t believe that he was holding it.

‘Dad told me implant not work.’ He looked so confused, and Zayn frowned.

‘Dad?’

‘My dad.’

‘Foster dad?’

‘No. _My_ dad. Told me implant not work. Don’t understand.’ Zayn waved a hand to gain the boy’s attention.

‘It fine. We figure it out. Okay now?’ Lucas nodded, still toying with the implant. ‘Want it on or off?’ Zayn asked, resting his hand over the small device.

‘Think off.’ He said after a short time. He still seemed a bit dazed, so Zayn pocketed the device and told him to relax. He set a cup of water next to the boy and called Louis’ room to let him know not to send Jamie to get Lucas from class today.

When he had hung up, and after a glance at the clock, he dialed another number. He had a few minutes before Jamie came in. He could make this quick.

“This is Candace!” A familiar voice chirped on the phone.

“Hi, Candace. This is Zayn Malik; I’m fostering Lucas Adams.”

“Is everything alright, Mr. Malik?”

“Yes, yes. I just had a question. I was hoping you could shed some light on something that came up with Lucas today.”

“I’ll certainly try my best.”

“Does Lucas know his birth father?”

“Yes. He was in and out of his home for several years.”

“Does dad sign?”

“Oh, no. Not at all. He went back and forth between dad and an older deaf couple. They adored the boy, but ultimately couldn’t keep up with him, so they had to turn down a full adoption, but they said he could stay with them when it was needed.”

“So, who’s idea was it for the Cochlear Implant surgery?”

“It was all dad’s,” Candace sighed. “When the surgery ‘failed,’ he signed away his rights. That was the last straw for him. He didn’t want a deaf son.”

“That’s awful!” Zayn exclaimed. “He’s such a sweet boy.”

“I know. It’s dad’s loss. May I ask what brought this up?”

“Lucas just started back at school, and his speech therapist wanted him to wear his cochlear. He threw a fit because a video was too loud and started screaming and crying. I had to bring him into my classroom to calm him down, and I took off his implant. When I asked him what happened, he said it was too loud, and that he got scared. But then he told me his dad had said his implant didn’t work. He mentioned it the night he came home, too, when we unpacked his stuff.”

“I’m not a professional, so I can’t explain how a cochlear works, but maybe it would be a good idea for you to visit one.” She suggested lightly.

“I think it would.”

Zayn ended the call only slightly less confused than when he started. Lucas had curled up on the chair after finishing his water and fallen asleep. When Jamie pushed the door open with a confused look on his face, Zayn beckoned him over.

“Lucas had a big day today,” Zayn explained. “I want to let him nap a bit longer before we head home. I’m going to go grab his backpack and talk to his teacher. Will you stay with him until I get back?” Jamie nodded seriously, and plopped down right next to the chair the sleeping boy sat in.

“Mrs. Serrano?” Zayn called.

“Hi, Zayn. I’ve told you to call me Jessica.”

“Sorry. Habit. I came to get Lucas’ backpack.”

“Oh! Of course. Sorry. I would’ve brought it to you.”

“That’s okay. My son is watching Lucas. He’s asleep.”

“How is he?” Jessica asked.

“He told me the video scared him? It was too loud. When we brought him home, though, he told us that his implant surgery failed.”

“Have you visited the audiologist to get his hearing tested since his surgery?”

“We haven’t, no. We’ve only had him for a few weeks. I’m not sure if the adoption agency would have.”

“It probably would’ve been whoever he was living with after the surgery.”

“Well, that was his father, so I really don’t know about that.” Zayn scoffed lightly.

“A visit to the audiologist would be what I do first,” Jessica said. “But I can tell you, the surgery didn’t _fail_.”

“What do you mean?”

“He responded to sounds. I knocked a cup off my desk, and he turned to it. And, when a teacher knocked on the door earlier, he told me that he heard it.”

“Really?” Jessica nodded. She reached around to grab Lucas’ backpack.

“Thank you.” She simply nodded in response, telling him to have a good night.

***

“Why can’t I go?” Jamie pouted.

“You need to go to school.” Zayn explained for the third time.

“Lucas, too!”

“He will go to school tomorrow, but today we have to go to the audiologist.” Zayn reiterated. “Why do you want to go? You hate the doctor.” Jamie thought about that for a moment then shrugged.

“Dad is going to drop you off, and I will pick you up. Have a good day.” Jamie huffed, ducking away from Zayn when he tried to press a kiss to his forehead.

“He’ll get over it.”

“I know he will. I just don’t want it to have a negative impact on his day.” Zayn sighed.

“I’ll meet you there, yeah?” Liam said.

“Yeah. Be safe. Tell him to have a good day.”

“I will. See you soon.” Zayn accepted the kiss from Liam easily before he ran out the door. Jamie followed silently behind him, not even waving at Zayn when he closed the door.

Since the appointment wasn’t for over an hour, Zayn let Lucas sleep in a bit. At seven, about forty-five minutes after they normally woke up for school, Zayn walked into Lucas’ room to get him. A quick rub on his back had the boy’s eyes fluttering open with a grin.

‘Good morning!’ Zayn signed with a grin. A sleepy smile spread across Lucas’ face, and he returned the greeting. ‘You need implant today.’ Zayn reminded. The smile slipped off.

‘Don’t want,’ He told Zayn.

‘I know,’ Zayn rubbed a hand over his hair. ‘But, still need.’ Lucas didn’t reply when he climbed out of bed. After helping to pick out a somewhat-matching outfit, Zayn left Lucas to get dressed while he got their stuff together. By the time Lucas bounded down the stairs, Zayn had a bag packed with a couple books and a few games just in case they were there a while. In addition to a fully charged phone and a couple snacks, Zayn had stuffed a few water bottles in the side pockets.

‘Hungry?’ Zayn asked.

‘Nervous.’ Lucas signed after a quick nod.

‘Why nervous?’

‘What if loud?’

‘That why we go today. Audiologist help you.’ Lucas just shrugged. He thanked Zayn when he placed a plate of scrambled eggs and hash browns in front of him, and Zayn smiled. He kissed Lucas’ head, telling him they had fifteen minutes before they needed to leave.

At the audiologist, after signing in, Zayn led Lucas over to the waiting area. With a quick glance around to make sure Liam wasn’t here yet, Zayn tapped Lucas. He shrugged Zayn off, focused on his hands. Zayn tapped harder and continued to tap him until he huffed and turned to face him.

‘What?’ Lucas asked. Zayn raised his eyes at the attitude, but let it go.

‘Don’t ignore me,” Zayn signed, eyes stern and focused. ‘Don’t have to wear now, but hold implant please.’ Zayn handed Lucas the device, and the boy shrank in his seat, his ‘sorry’ nearly imperceptible. When the bell on the door jingled, Zayn looked up to see his husband walk in. He glanced around to locate Zayn and Lucas, and he smiled when Zayn’s waving hand caught his attention. Lucas perked up, jumping up with a grin to greet Liam.

‘Hi!’ Lucas waved.

‘Hello, love,’ Liam smiled back. He easily caught the boy when he leapt up, swinging him up onto his hip. ‘Okay?’ Lucas simply shrugged and asked if he wanted to play with him. Of course, Liam said yes, and they settled into a chair together, snickering quietly.

It seemed that Liam had tuned out the world because, when they called Lucas’ name, he didn’t respond. Zayn chuckled and tapped them both.

‘Time go!’ Lucas sighed, but slid off Liam’s lap after he patted he boy’s hip gently.

They were led back to a room, but before they could go in, the woman who showed them the way turned to Liam. As she spoke, she signed, and her face was warm, open.

“Do you have anyone in your family that needs an interpreter?” Liam slid a hand over Zayn’s shoulder.

“Yes, our son,” Liam told her. She nodded, letting them know that the interpreter would come in with their audiologist, Dr. Monsor. They thanked her, and she let them know he’d be in shortly.

Impressively, they waited less than ten minutes before Dr. Monsor opened the door, followed by a man dressed in all black. As Dr. Monsor introduced himself, the interpreter was signing for Lucas so Zayn and Liam could fully focus on what he was saying.

After a round of introductions, Dr. Monsor explained that he would take Lucas back for testing while they waited.

“Why can’t we go with him?” Zayn asked, signing at the same time. The man chuckled, not unkindly, just like this was something he was asked often.

“In my experience, if family members are present during testing, the child feeds off their emotions, and even the minute changes in their expressions. It can skew the results. So, we ask that parents wait outside during testing.”

Lucas nodded, as did Zayn and Liam.

“Any questions?” Zayn and Liam shook their head. Dr. Monsor turned to Lucas. “Questions?” He signed, a bit awkwardly. It warmed Zayn’s heart to see him at least trying to sign to help his son be comfortable. Lucas nodded.

‘What if loud? Don’t like loud.’ As the interpreter voiced his question, Zayn and Liam exchanged glances with each other.

“That’s why you came here today, Lucas. I’m going to figure out what’s going on with your implants, so you can comfortably wear them.” Lucas’ eyes darted to the interpreter, furrowed brows slowly easing as the interpreter finished. He nodded at Dr. Monsor. “If you’re ready, we can go back now.”

‘We wait here.’ Liam told him as he passed.

‘Okay.’

Zayn bounced his leg anxiously as time passed without Lucas returning. Without knowing exactly what was going on, there was no way to estimate how long the testing would take. While Lucas had only been living with them for a little over a month, Zayn felt protective over the boy. He knew Liam felt it, too. The night Zayn had relayed the information he learned from Candace about Lucas’ birth father and his past unstable living situations, Liam had sat at the boy’s bedside for nearly an hour. When Zayn had found him, crouched at the head of Lucas’ bed, he immediately understood.

Now, watching as Liam’s eyes darted to the door every few seconds, Zayn nudged him.

“Babe,” He spoke softly, understanding. “Quit thinking so loud.”

“But Lucas-”

“I know. I know. But we’ve got him now, yeah?”

“Always?” Liam had asked, voice shaky and uncertain, like Zayn could ever turn him, or the young boy, down.

The door opening interrupted Zayn before he could respond. He threw a look in Liam’s direction that hopefully conveyed _of course, always_ and _I love him as much as you do_ and _can we adopt him now_ , but Liam only smiled tightly in response, so he knew this would be a conversation they continued later.

Lucas was chuckling softly when he walked in, but his face lit up when he spotted Zayn and Liam. He waved excitedly to get their attention, like they weren’t already looking at him.

‘Doctor fix implant!’ He grinned.

“What do you mean?” Zayn asked him. He smiled at Liam, turning to face Lucas as his hands began to move again.

‘He fix!’

That didn’t clarify anything, but after a quick glance at Dr. Monsor, he nodded, gesturing for Lucas to have a seat.

“Like I explained to Lucas already,” He began. “Whoever was in charge of his implants when we first activated them had turned them up all the way. When we first activate someone’s implants, we level them up over the course of many, many months so they don’t get overwhelmed. When I tested Lucas, he almost immediately told me it was too loud.”

“I think it was his dad that had him implanted.”

“So, he’s-” Dr. Monsor trailed off, silently respecting their decision to keep his adoption a secret.

“He’s adopted, yes,” Zayn said, signing so everyone knows it’s a topic that can be discussed openly.

“Often times, when we see things like this, it’s when parents are impatient. They don’t understand that it takes time for a child to understand what they’re hearing,” Dr. Monsor explained. “Think of it this way: let’s say a kid was implanted at the age of five. When we turn the implants on, their hearing is equivalent to that of a newborn, because they only _just_ started hearing. It will take time for them to understand the sound of their name, of common words, or things like that.”

Zayn nodded in understanding.

“It’s a hard concept to grasp, especially when a kid has language, like being able to sign.”

“So, I want to make sure I understand,” Liam said awkwardly. “Lucas was implanted two years ago, so he has the hearing of a two-year-old?”

“Yes and no,” Dr. Monsor grimaced. “For a kid who was implanted at the same age as Lucas, yes. However, for Lucas specifically, no.” He paused, like he was waiting for a question.

“I don’t understand.” Liam told him. “Sorry.”

“No, I _love_ that you are asking questions,” Dr. Monsor emphasized. “Lucas told me that he hardly ever wears his implant. Is that correct?”

Zayn and Liam both nodded.

“Since he hardly ever wears them, it does little for his equivalent ‘hearing age’ is what we like to call it,” Dr. Monsor said. “Since he doesn’t consistently wear them, he isn’t exposed to the auditory language that a hearing six-year-old is exposed to.”

“Okay, I think I understand.” Liam nodded. “So, if he had worn his implant, he’d have the hearing age of a two-year-old. Since he didn’t, he has the hearing age of, what, a one-year-old?”

“Without further testing, I’m not sure. Since your family signs, however, I’m not too worried about his implants. He will do just fine with language since he has exposure to it at home.” Dr. Monsor smiled at them both. “Hypothetically, if your family _didn’t_ sign at all, though, I would be stressing the importance of him wearing his implant at all times, so he really gets the most out of it that he can.” A hand waving in Liam’s peripherals drew his attention to Lucas.

‘Like dad!’ He signed. After the interpreter voiced it, Dr. Monsor looked confused. He glanced to Zayn and Liam.

“What do you mean?” Zayn asked.

‘Dad want me hear.’

“Dad wanted you to hear things?” Zayn asked.

‘No, no,” Lucas sighed, like he always did when his point wasn’t understood. ‘Dad wanted me _hear_.”

After a brief exchange between the interpreter and Lucas that Zayn could only see half of, the interpreter turned back with a look of understanding.

“Dad wanted me to _be hearing_.” The interpreter stressed. Lucas nodded, explaining deeper while the interpreter voiced again. “Dad wanted me to be hearing because he didn’t want to sign.”

Dr. Monsor, Liam, and Zayn all exchanged a look. It was heartbreaking, hearing that Lucas’ dad had subjected his son to a surgery solely because he didn’t want to learn sign language. If you paired that with him turning up Lucas’ implants to full volume, it made Liam’s blood boil. He hoped the man never showed his face again, because Liam may very well beat some sense into him.

After a brief talk about the coming weeks, and what to expect, Liam and Zayn had gotten several packets to read up on Cochlear Implants, and children who have them. Something Dr. Monsor stressed was headaches, and how they were normal as kids got used to the additional stimulus.

Back at home, with Lucas’ newly adjusted implant on the side of his head, Liam decided to test something.

“Lucas!” He called. The boy, now mostly used to noises being present, didn’t respond. Liam tried again. “Lucas.” Lucas looked up and glanced around, cocking his head when he met Liam’s gaze.

‘You say what?’ Lucas asked.

‘Hear me?’ Liam signed with his eyebrows raised.

‘Yes.’

‘Said your name.’ Liam told him. Then, he voiced again, while signing Lucas’ name. “Lucas.”

‘My name?’ Lucas asked.

“Lucas.” Liam repeated, nodding. Lucas’ face lit up, like his brain had registered what Liam was saying.

‘Again!’ Lucas said.

“Lucas!”

‘Again.’

“Lucas.” Liam moved closer and closer as he repeated the boy’s name over and over again. Lucas’ grin never waned, staying on his face, big and bright. Liam had to look away when his smile got a bit overwhelming. Liam’s eyes watered, making everything look distorted. A hand waving through the blur caught his attention.

“Da,” Lucas voiced, signing ‘Dad.’

And that was the last straw. Liam couldn’t stop the tears as they ran down his cheeks. Hearing the boy voice in a way that Liam mostly understood, coupled with a sign that Liam _definitely_ understood, seemed to be his weakness.

“Liam?!” He heard Zayn’s voice in the distance, worried. Through his tears, Liam couldn’t find his voice to answer. When Zayn appeared in the room, Lucas pointed at Liam. It’s like he knew what he was doing, so he said it again, with more emphasis.

“Da!”

“Yeah?” Zayn said. “Dad?” Lucas nodded, smile faltering as he rubbed his ear.

‘Wrong?’ Liam asked immediately when he noticed the change in his demeanor.

‘Head hurt.’

‘Doctor said normal. Need break?’ Liam asked. When Lucas shrugged, then nodded, Liam moved to pull off his implant. Hopefully, it was just a bit of overstimulation, and a short break would help. However, as he remembered that the article suggested wearing it as often as possible so he could get used to it, he froze, and looked at Zayn.

“He can take it off if he wants,” Zayn signed and voiced. Lucas nodded instantly, and Liam plucked the device from behind his ear. Liam was relieved that Zayn seemed to feel similarly, not wanting to force the boy into anything he didn’t want.

As an expert on the subject of reading Liam’s facial expressions, Zayn pulled them both into his arms. As they stood there hugging, Zayn whispered in Liam’s ear, answering his inquiry from before, “Always, love. We’ve got him always.”

The blinding grin from Liam had Zayn’s erratic heartbeat easing. The blinding smile let Zayn known that, not only did they both agree that wearing the implant would be up to Lucas; they wouldn’t make him, but they were also on the same page about Lucas being a more prominent part of their family.


End file.
